Azazel Raivdge
by AngelAlexG
Summary: Azazel Raivdge est un jeune demi-démon qui a vu son étincelle de Planeswalker s'embraser à la mort de sa mère des griffes d'un groupe démon venu le tuer. Depuis ce jour il essaye de faire le bien autour de lui malgré sa nature démoniaque. Trois OC sont prévus pour être les personnages principaux, ils croiseront la route d'autre personnage de MTG(sentinelles). Rated M dans le doute.


**Chapitre 1 : Le réveil du Démon**

Le matin venait seulement de se lever que des rayons de soleil entraient déjà dans les interstices des rideaux Azazel pesta mais se leva tout de même pour les ouvrir, une fois ses yeux habituer à la lumière du jour il regarda le paysage de la ville déjà en effervescence de si bonne heure son regard se porta ensuite sur la chaine de montagne à l'horizon tout cela lui rappela qu'il résidait sur ce plan depuis un moment.  
-Un an déjà. Souffle Azazel accoudé à la fenêtre.  
Il sorti le médaillon de sa mère pour le regarder.  
-Déjà dix ans j'espère que tu es fière de moi…  
Une larme commençait à perler sur sa joue mais il l'essuya bien vite quand quelqu'un frappa à sa porte.  
\- RAIVDGE bouge toi t'ai en retard je t'héberge pas pour rien foutre.  
-J'arrive monsieur Lerd je fini de me préparer.  
-Plus vite que ça sinon je te fou dehors.  
-Quel connard ce type. Grommela entre ses dents Azazel  
-T'as dit quelque chose ?  
-Non rien, j'ai presque fini.  
-T'ira à l'étable alors, ma fille a besoin d'aide.  
Azazel étendit Lerd descendre les escaliers, il s'approcha de la porte mais s'arrêta devant le miroir et accrocha le médaillon autour de son coup.  
-Et joyeux anniversaire Azazel. Dit-il pour lui-même avec un regard triste.  
Il déverrouilla la porte de sa chambre et parti en direction de l'étable sans oublié de réajuster le bandeau sur son œil gauche.

Il dévala les escaliers pour ne pas être plus en retard mais passa tout de même par la cuisine pour y prendre de quoi manger.

Quand il entra dans l'étable Azazel ne vit personne, il s'approcha du centre de la pièce.  
-Il y a quelqu'un ? Appela-t-il.  
Il sentit quelque chose derrière lui et esquiva le bâton qui allait le toucher.  
Il se retourna prestement pour voir qui était son agresseur, il se retrouva en face d'une femme rousse en armure légère armé d'une lance et portant un masque avec une flamme dessiné dessus on pouvait tout de même distinguer un de ses yeux.  
-Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-il en reculant de quelque pas.  
-Il est vrai que tu es plutôt agile, tu vas venir avec moi.  
-Heu… c'est pas une réponse à ma question ça !  
-Silence ! Je suis une envoyée de la Légion Ardente, alors tu vas m'obéir.  
_-La Légion Ardente ? Que me veux cette bande de dégénérée chasseuse d'utilisateur du mana noir ? Pensa Azazel. _Et qu'est-ce que la Légion veut de moi ?  
-Pour le moment suis-moi sans faire d'histoire.  
-Très bien mais c'est une habitude chez vous de ne pas répondre aux questions ?  
Son interlocutrice était déjà sortie de l'étable.  
-Bon je vais prendre ça pour un oui.  
Azazel suivi tout de même la femme, il ne fallait pas trop faire le malin en face de la Légion et il était curieux de voir où cela allait le mener dans le pire des cas il pouvait toujours transplaner.

En sortant dans la rue il tomba sur un carrosse au couleur de la Légion Ardente, il entra et se retrouva à nouveau en face de sa mystérieuse interlocutrice, la portière se ferma derrière lui.  
-Bon me voilà, on va où comme ça ?  
-Tu le sauras bien assez vite.  
La jeune femme en tout cas au timbre de sa voix Azazel l'identifiait comme assez jeune frappa deux fois pour avertir le coché qu'il était temps d'y aller.  
Azazel soupira.  
-Je sens que le voyage va être long.

Et le voyage était vraiment long même pas une demi-heure était passé que Azazel avait l'impression que ça faisait des heures qui était là à se faire engueuler à chaque fois qu'il posait le pied sur la banquette.

Il réfléchit pendant de longues minutes à une occupation autre que celle de chercher une occupation, et finalement il eut comme un éclair de génie, il s'installa bien en face de son hôte et il la fixa, l'étudia, il espérait que ses regardes insistants allait finir par provoquer une réaction, ça pouvait être dangereux mais en même temps il ne faisait rien de mal.  
Des longues minutes passèrent mais elle était toujours impassible qu'importe Azazel s'imaginait les expressions qu'elle pouvait avoir sous son masque et ça le faisait rire et si toute fois elle était aussi impassible sous le masque ça n'était pas grave Azazel s'amusait quand même, mais il sentait bien que ça n'était pas le cas, sa respiration était plus rapide elle allait finir par craquer.

-Ça suffit, c'est quoi ton problème ? Fini-t-elle par lâcher en rapprochant son masque du visage de Azazel visiblement énervé.  
-_Gagné. _Pensa Azazel. Quoi moi ? J'ai aucun problème. Dit-il en jouant faussement les innocents.  
-A quoi tu joues ? Cette fois elle saisit la lance à côté d'elle.  
-A rien mais je deviens vite insupportable quand je m'ennui, mais je suis sûr que si on arrive à faire passer le temps tous les deux je serais moins chiant.

Elle se réinstalla comme si de rien n'était Azazel pensait d'abord que son plan avant échoué mais elle soupira.  
-Très bien pose-moi tes questions !  
-Je ne pensais pas vraiment en des questions. Dit-il avec un regard plein de sous-entendus.  
Mais quand il vit le regarde noir qu'elle lui lançait de son seul œil visible Azazel se racla la gorge.  
-Mais des questions c'est bien aussi, alors par quoi je pourrais bien commencer ? Ah ! Si je sais comment tu t'appelles?  
-Tu ?  
-Heu…vous ?  
-Hum…vas pour tu, Aurora.  
-Aurora de la Légion Ardente ça sonne plutôt bien, c'est quoi ton grade ?  
-Vice-capitaine.  
-Je dois t'appeler comment Vice-capitaine Aurora de la Légion Ardente ? Vice-capitaine Aurora ?  
-Juste Aurora ça ira bien.  
-Très bien comme tu veux, sinon pourquoi se masque ?  
-C'est la tenue règlementaire.  
-Et c'est vraiment obligatoire ? Non parce que moi j'aime bien voir à quoi ressemble les personnes à qui je parle.  
-Oui c'est obligatoire, tu as encore beaucoup de question ?  
-Oui encore deux, que me veut la Légion ? Et on va où comme ça ?  
-Tu le sauras quand on arrivera !

Elle recroisas les bras signe que la discussion était clause.

Au bout d'un moment … d'un très long moment le carrosse s'arrêta, la porte s'ouvrit quelle que instant plus tard, Aurora sortie et invita ou plutôt ordonna à Azazel de la suivre.  
Quatre membres de la Légion l'attendait à la sortie ils ne pointaient pas leurs arme sur lui mais Azazel sentait qu'au moindre mouvement brusque de sa part cela pouvait vite s'envenimer, il regarda rapidement autour de lui il pouvait encore voir la ville d'ici pourtant le voyage semblait avoir été plus long que ça, il tourna ensuite son regard vers la tour qui lui faisait face elle était assez discrète pour une tour de la Légion Ardente il n'y avait sur elle aucun étendard ni aucun symbole habituel de la Légion comme des corps de nécromancie ou de démon mineur accroché au mur mais ce que attira vraiment son attention fut la forêt juste à côté de la tour il s'en dégageait une forte sensation de malaise qui le fit frémir.  
Aurora lui intima de la suivre à l'intérieur, Azazel eu du mal à détourné le regard de la forêt pour la suivre.

Une fois à l'intérieur Aurora lui montra le chemin suivie des gardes, ils entraient dans une pièce où se trouvait déjà un homme aussi sur un trône avec un verre dans la main, Aurora le saluerai suive de peu par les autres.  
-Général Makken notre invité est là.  
-Bien Vice-capitaine Blard, j'espère qu'il ne vous a pas causé de problème.  
-Non Général.  
-Bien c'est parfait, approché Monsieur Raivdge nous avons beaucoup de chose à nous dire. A sa voix rauque et ferme Azazel su qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une proposition.  
Aurora se décala pour le laisser passer, Azazel en profita pour étudié se Makken, son armure été assez imposante en plaque complète des couleurs or et rouge de la Légion à sa ceinture pendait deux énormes masses il portait également un masque comme Aurora mais le sien était ouvert au niveau de la bouche, de long cheveux blonds entouraient sa tête.

Azazel s'avança mais avait qu'il puisse parler le Général repris la parole.  
-Avez-vous faim Monsieur Raivdge ?  
-Heu…non merci sans façon.  
-Cela ne vous gêne donc pas si je mange votre part alors ?  
Sans attendre de réponse Makken s'installa à la grande table en face de son trône où êtes dressé une assette.  
Azazel croisa les bras, il se demandait de plus en plus ou cela allait le mener.  
-Savez-vous pourquoi vous êtes là ?  
-Pas vraiment non.  
-Vraiment ? Makken parus vraiment surpris. Pourtant je pensais que les démons pouvaient ressentir la présence de leurs congénères.  
-Pardon ?  
Cette conversation commençait à vraiment inquiéter Azazel.  
-Pas de ça entre nous monsieur Raivdge, vous pensiez vraiment avoir réussi à vous cacher de nous alors même que vous utilisez régulièrement vos pouvoirs pour abattre des monstres et que vous empestez le mana noir?  
-… .Azazel chercha ses mots mais ne trouva rien à dire.  
-Ne vous donnez pas la peine de répondre, tout cela va bientôt être fini. *Snap*  
Makken claqua des doigts et Azazel sentit les cinq membres de la Légion derrière lui dégainer leurs armes.  
Alors que deux des gardes allait le prendre en tenaille son corps réagit d'instinct pour se défendre deux chaines noires sortirent de ses avants bras pour bloquer les lances, cela lui donna le temps de se retourner pour voir ses adversaires mais c'est à ce moment-là qu'il remarqua une boule de feu faisant la taille de son torse à quelques centimètre de son visage et cette fois ces chaines n'aurait pas le temps de le protéger.  
Quand la boule de feu le toucha elle provoqua une grande explosion et un immense vacarme.  
-Bien jouez Vice-Capitaine vous l'avez eu. Félicita un des gardes.  
Mais Aurora semblais contrarié.

Alors que les gardes se féliciteraient d'avoir tué un démon, leurs attentions et celle d'Aurora furent attiré comme par un crépitement de plus en plus puissant là ou avait explosez la boule de feu.

-C'est vrai que c'était bien joué, mais pas suffisant.  
Au même moment la fumée se dissipa et ils purent voir Azazel en sortir entourer d'une aura d'éclair noir qui lui donnait une apparence de démon les éclairs avaient pris la forme de cornes qui donnait l'impression de sortir de son cranes à l'horizontal, mais également d'une longue queue au bout semblable à une lance dans le bas de dos et d'une sorte d'armure que lui protège tout le corps et qui faisait comme des griffes au niveau de ses mains, les chaines noires qui était sortie de son corps était maintenant enrôlé autour de ses avant-bras elles étaient maintenant charge d'électricité. Il n'avait aucune blessure apparente son armure d'éclair l'avait protégé de l'impact de la boule de feu.  
Azazel eu un sourire de prédateur et il se servit du mur derrière lui pour se propulser, une fois lancé deux immense aile d'éclair apparurent derrière lui se qui augmenta davantage sa vitesse.  
Il fonça sur un des gardes et le lança contre le mur puis il envoya ses chaînes sur deux garde alors qu'il balayait le dernier avec sa queue tous les trois s'évanouis sous la pression causée par les éclairs.  
Il eut à peine le temps de ramener ses chaines à lui pour parer la lance d'Aurora.  
_-J'ai réussi à prendre les autres par surprise et à la mettre rapidement au tapis, mais avec elle ça va pas être la même chose._  
Azazel se libera de l'emprise d'Aurora en la frappant au ventre, il en profita pour intensifier son aura d'éclair et alors qu'Aurora revenait à la charge il créa une explosion d'éclair autour de lui ou nova de foudre comme il aimait bien appeler cette technique.  
La nova avait stoppé net Aurora qui gisais maintenant dos au sol inconsciente l'attaque avait détruit une partie de son masque et de son armure elle avait aussi épuisé Azazel qui en avait perdu son aura.

Il mit quelque instant à reprendre son souffle, il ramassa la lance de la Vice-Capitaine, l'arme sainte lui brula la paume des mains et menaça la jeune femme au sol.  
-MAINTENANT vous allez me dire ce que vous voulez de moi sinon je la tue !

Le Général Makken s'approcha de lui un verre de vin rouge à la main.  
-Non vous ne le ferez pas. Dit-il d'un air serein.  
-Comment pouvez-vous en être si sûr, je suis un démon je vous rappelle?  
-Peut-être mais ça va faire quoi…une dizaine d'année que vous êtes là et les seul choses qui vous avez tué était des monstres qui menaçait des innocents donc je pense que vous n'êtes pas quelque de mauvais pas pour les humains en tous cas, la preuve mes gardes et la Vice-Capitaine sont toujours en vie.  
-Alors vous voulez quoi de moi si vous ne compté pas me tuer.  
-C'est simple pourtant j'ai besoin de vous pour tuer un démon.  
-Celui dans la forêt ?  
-Exactement je savais que vous aviez sentit se présence en arrivant ici, si vous nous aidez, nous vous protégeront des autres membres de la Légion qui sont beaucoup moins ouvert que nous.  
-Et si je refuse ?  
-Alors bonne chance…si vous voulez bien m'excusez je vais aider mes Hommes pendant que vous réfléchissez.

Azazel lâcha la lance et croisa les bras et regarda Makken aider l'homme qu'il avait précédemment écrasé contre un mur, il réfléchit rapidement si la Légion allait vraiment être à ses trousses il pouvait juste partir pour un autre plan cela faisait en plus un moment que Azazel voulais quitter cette endroit, changer d'air et peut-être rencontrer d'autres personnes comme lui mais l'idée de se débarrasser d'un démon lui plaisait énormément même plus elle le faisait jubiler.

Il remarqua des mouvements en dessous de lui et vit que la jeune femme revenait à elle, quand elle ouvrit les yeux Azazel lui tendit sa main par l'aider à se lever, en voyant son hésitation Azazel rigola.  
-Promis pas d'éclair cette fois.  
Elle saisit finalement la main qu'il lui tendait.

-Désolé pour ton armure, vu sa résistance à mon attaque elle doit pas être donnée.  
-Espèce de malade sans elle je serais morte.  
-Peut-être mais c'est pas le cas et d'abord j'ai fait que me défendre pourquoi c'est moi qui m'excuse ?  
-Par ce que tu n'es qu'un sale démon !  
-Demi !  
-Pardon ?  
-Je ne suis qu'à moitié démon, donc je suis un sale demi-démon.  
-C'est la même chose.  
-Je pense au contraire que c'est ce qui fait toute la différence.

Azazel baissa les yeux vers son pendentif le regarde triste ce que remarqua Aurora mais il releva la tête bien vite.

-Sinon j'espère que d'avoir vu ton visage ne va pas t'obligé à me tuer ou m'épouser.  
Elle leva un sourcil.  
-C'est quoi cette idée stupide ?  
-C'était une loi dans une région que j'ai visité il y a quelques années et que j'avais trouvé drôle, plus que le type concerné en tout cas.  
-De toute façon mon choix serait vite fait.  
-Ah oui ?  
-Oui, je te trancherais la tête !  
-Exactement comme ce pauvre gars… je suis bien content que ce genre de loi n'existe pas ici. Sinon c'est quoi votre plan pour arrêter ce démon ?  
-Je vais vous expliquez. Dit Makken qui avait laissé ses hommes aux soins des guérisseuses.

-Donc pour résumer votre gros démon cherche à se nourrir d'un des arbres monde charger en mana pour ensuite dominé se monde et on doit détruire cet Arbre pour l'affaiblir et le tuer ensuite.  
-En très gros c'est ça.  
-J'ai quand même plusieurs question ?  
-Les quelles ?  
-Pourquoi le démon ne dévore pas directement l'arbre monde ?  
-Les arbres monde sont des êtres vivant qui possèdent de très puissante défense c'est pourquoi cela fait des années qu'il le corrompt de l'intérieur.  
-Et pourquoi attaquer le Démon que maintenant ?  
-Il a su rester discret, nous nous sommes rendu compte de la corruption de l'Arbre que très récemment, d'autres questions ?  
-Oui une dernière, pourquoi un groupe si peu nombre pour affronter un démon ?  
-Nous devons rester le plus discret possible, pour le moment le Démon est endormi et si nous somme trop nombreux cela pourrait précipiter son réveil, s'il se réveil de son plein grès avant que l'absorption de l'arbre ne soit terminé il gardera tout de même une très grande partie de la puissance qu'il a volé alors que s'ils l'on détruite l'Arbre pendant le processus l'énergie qu'il aura emmagasiné sera perdu.

Azazel fit craquer ses jointures.  
-Bon on part quand ?  
-Demain à l'aube, vous avez mis mes hommes dans un sale état, ils ont besoin de soins et de repos.  
-S'ils ont eu de mal contre moi je vois pas comme ils vont s'en sortir contre un vrai Démon.  
-Ils n'avaient pas l'ordre de vous tuer seulement de vous tester, et demain ils auront de l'équipement forgé dans nos meilleures forges pour lutter contre le Démon.  
-J'espère pour eux…  
Azazel tourna les talons est pris la direction de la sortie.

Cela faisait un moment que Azazel était dehors à fixer la forêt ou plutôt une zone d'arbres géant au centre de cette forêt, bien que faible il pouvait sentir le démon et ça le fit frissonner il se demandait ce qui allais se penser une fois le rituel arrêté s'ils devaient affronter le démon alors qu'il possède une telle puissance il ne donnait pas chère de leurs peau.  
_-Avec un peu de chance c'est les pouvoirs de l'arbre que je sens et le démon perdra en force une fois l'arbre détruit._

La porte de la tour s'ouvrit et Aurora en sortie.  
-Toujours là ?  
-Hum…  
-Anxieux pour la mission ?  
-Anxieux d'affronter un démon surtout.

Aurora se rapprocha de lui.  
-Tu n'as jamais affronté de Démon ?  
-Si une fois, le jour où ma mère est morte.  
-…Je suis désolé.  
-Pourquoi tu n'y es pour rien.  
-Tu veux en parler ?  
Azazel resta silencieux.

-C'était il y a dix ans, le jour de mon douzième anniversaire quatre démons nous ont attaqué ma mère et moi ils l'on tué…  
Azazel fit une pose, Aurora remarqua qu'il serait le pendentif qu'il avait autour du cou.  
-…trois sont morts le dernier doit toujours être vivant, et ses démons étaient beaucoup moins fort que celui-là… bon il est tard je vais aller dormir un peu, bonne nuit.  
-…Bonne nuit.

Azazel retourna dans la tour, on lui indiqua une chambre de libre et il s'installa sur le lit, il ferma les yeux et fini par s'endormir.

Il se réveilla en sursaut.  
-Encore ses foutues cauchemars.  
En regardant autour de lui il remarqua que plusieurs de ses chaînes l'entouraient comme si elles le protégeaient  
Il se calma et ses chaînes finir par disparaitre sous sa peau.  
_-L'aube approche, il va bientôt être l'heure dit allez.  
_Il se leva du lit, rattacha correctement son bandeau et se rhabilla, en sortant il croisa un des soldats qui lui indiqua la salle pour se laver, une fois propre, il regagna la grande salle où se trouvait déjà Makken et les autres.  
-Bien nous voilà au complet, nous pouvons y allez, tout le monde est prêt?  
-OUI CHEF ! Crièrent les quatre soldats et Aurora.  
-Oui monsieur. Confirma deux personnes habillées d'une robe blanche.

Azazel les regarda étrangement, ce qui n'échappa pas à Makken.  
-Il s'agit de mage blanc, ils sont spécialistes dans la magie de guérison.  
Azazel acquiesça.  
-Ils risquent d'être très utile.  
-Bien, êtes-vous prêt monsieur Raivdge ?  
-Oui.  
-Parfait, alors ALLONS-Y !

Après de longues heures de marche ils arrivèrent à l'Arbre Monde, contrairement ce à quoi s'attendait Azazel il ne s'agissait pas du plus grand arbre de la forêt mais il était facilement reconnaissable, il était entouré d'une armure de mana vert.

Makken haussa la voix.  
-Tout le monde en position, préparez-vous à détruire l'Arbre.

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre et plusieurs créatures de lumière firent leurs apparitions, elles ressemblaient à des soldats mais elles irradiaient d'une lumière verte.  
-C'est quoi ça ? S'inquiéta un des soldats.  
-L'Arbre doit chercher à se défendre, détruisez ces fantômes. Ordonna Makken à ses hommes. Vous aussi Raivdge.

Azazel voulut lui répondre mais une voix se fit entendre, elle semblait venir de la forêt tout entière.  
\- Vous les humains ne connaissez comme solution que la « destruction ». Je ne vous laisserais pas vous en prendre à cet Arbre.  
-C'est quoi ça l'esprit de la forêt ? Demanda Aurora.  
Azazel scruta les alentours et repéra une source de chaleur de forme humanoïde au sommet d'un arbre.  
-Non là-bas je le vois. Il concentra son énergie et projeta un éclair sur l'arbre, obligeant son occupant à sauter à sol.

Une fois sur la terre ferme ils purent le voir distinctement, il s'agissait d'un elfe assez grand et qui semblais plutôt jeune enfin jeune pour un elfe, ses yeux était d'un vert lumineux le reste de son visage était camouflé par la capuche de sa tunique, une tunique verte, un cuire brun recouvrait les épaules, les genoux et les mains jusqu'aux coudes, il était armé d'une hallebarde entièrement faite d'un bois sombre sauf pour le tranchant qui était d'un bois blanc presque lumineux, Azazel remarqua également un anneau serti de deux émeraudes l'une verte si claire qu'on pouvait croire qu'elle était blanche et la seconde d'un vert sombre à la limite du noir, les deux brillaient légèrement.

Rapidement l'elfe et ses fantômes encerclèrent le groupe.  
-J'ignore qui vous êtes mais je me vois dans l'obligation de vous demander de partir. Ce n'est pas pour vous que je suis ici.  
-Écouter mon garçon ce qui se passe ici vous dépasse, partez-vous n'avez rien à faire ici.  
-Mon garçon ? L'elfe ricana. Je dois bien avoir le double de votre âge si ce n'est le triple, et je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de vous, alors partez avant de subir le courroux de la nature.  
-Vous ne comprenez pas nous somme ici pour…

Makken fut interrompu pas un bruit, tous se retournèrent vers Azazel, un des soldats de lumière gisant au sol transpercé par une chaîne.  
-Bah quoi ? Il était bien trop proche de moi à mon gout.  
-Qu'il en soit ainsi. En soupirant l'elfe pointa sa hallebarde vers Makken et les soldats fantômes se mirent à attaquer. Je n'ai jamais voulu cela sachez-le Rathel et Lathyl vous pardonnent.

-Bien jouer Raivdge. Lui balança Aurora.

_-J'ai peut-être fait une connerie moi._ Pensa Azazel.  
Il fut rapidement encercler par quatre fantômes, l'obligeant à revêtir sa forme d'éclair, grâce à elle il reprit rapidement le dessus sur les invocations.

-Arrêtez, nous sommes ici pour tuer le démon qui s'en prend à l'Arbre Monde.  
-Ah oui ? Il semblerait pourtant que vous en avez un dans vos rangs! L'elfe fit un rapide mouvement de tête en direction d'Azazel entouré d'éclairs noir lui donnant une apparence démoniaque.  
-C'est vrai mais nous avons besoin de lui pour tuer le démon qui se nourri de l'Arbre Monde en ce moment. Ne ressent tu pas la détresse de l'Arbre  
-C'est parce que je la sens que je ne peux pas vous laissez lui faire plus de mal. Il existe d'autres solutions !

Makken dut reculer sous les assauts de l'elfe, bien qu'il interfère dans sa mission Makken hésitait à riposter, ils n'étaient pas ennemis, mais il se fit mettre à terre et son adversaire allait lui infliger un coup mortel avec son hallebarde quand l'elfe fut percuté par un de ses fantômes les faisant tomber au sol, Makken s'empressa de se relever et s'éloigner de l'elfe.

Azazel se rapprocha d'eux tranquillement, le crépitement de son aura l'accompagnais  
-Makken ! On échange ! On peut pas discuter avec lui !

Les soldats que le demi-démon avait mis à terre étaient déjà en train de se relever.  
-Très bien ! Le général se dirigea donc vers les soldats fantômes, cela le dérangeait moins de combattre des créatures sans émotions propres.

Les deux adversaires se jaugèrent quelques instant, c'est finalement l'elfe qui attaqua le premier.  
Ses coups frappèrent aux niveaux des angles morts d'Azazel mais pas que ils étaient aussi rapide et précis due à un entraînement rigoureux. Le demi-démon dut compter sur la vitesse de créations de ses chaînes et l'armure que lui offre on apparence d'éclair plutôt que sur ses propres réflexes, son ennemie le frappait si rapidement et lui mettait une pression telle qu'Azazel n'avait pas le temps de se concentrer pour créer ses ailes d'éclair, il n'était jamais tombé sur un adversaire de cette tramp.  
L'elfe fini par le blesser au niveau de la joue gauche.

_-Il est fort, mais j'ai encore quelques cordes à mon arc.  
_Azazel réussi tant bien que mal à s'habituer aux techniques de son ennemi et à se dégager de l'emprise de l'elfe quand certain de ses guerriers avaient été battu ce qui avait perturbé son attention et Azazel le frappa d'un coup de poing chargé d'énergie en profita pour reculer et hurla.  
-DANTE c'est quand tu veux.

A la fin de sa phrase une explosion de flamme noir se déclencha entre les deux adversaires, de ces flammes apparu une épée toute aussi sombre dont la lame était traversé pour un cristal rouge jusqu'à la garde.  
Azazel tendit la main et l'épée fut attirer vers lui, au moment où il saisit la lame de cette dernière s'enflamma et l'œil visible pris un teinte pourpre.  
-Allons-y Dante, montrons lui de quoi nous somme capable.  
Azazel fendit l'air ce qui créa une vague de flamme sombre en direction de l'elfe.

Un des fantômes de lumière se jeta devant les flammes pour les arrêter à l'aide de son imposant bouclier mais la vague le consuma et il fut comme dévoré par les ténèbres, son geste empêcha tout de même les flammes d'attendre son maitre.

A la vue de ce spectacle Azazel ne put retenir un sourire carnassier, au contact de Dante ses instincts de démon se réveillait, ses canines avait même commencé à grandir.  
Azazel remarqua également qu'après la disparition de son fantôme l'elfe semblait fatigué.  
_-On dirait que la mort de ses serviteurs l'affaiblit en tout cas les morts brutales? Vérifions!  
_Azazel tendit la main gauche vers le soldat de lumière qui se rapprochait et tira un d'éclair qui fit chanceler le fantôme mais qui continua sa course.  
_-Salopris de créature sans sensation._ Pesta Azazel.  
Azazel irrité envoya cette fois une de ses chaînes noirci par son aura qui s'enroula autour du fantôme et écoutant ses instincts démoniaque y propagea tout la puissance de son aura ce qui désintégra le fantôme dans un orage de foudre noires, ne laissant en sol qu'un cratère fumant mais la puissance de l'attaque fit perdre à Azazel son apparence d'éclair.  
_-Merde j'y suis allez trop fort, je vais plus pouvoir utiliser mes éclaires avant un moment,… mais on dirait que ma théorie était vrai.  
_Azazel regarda l'elfe qui avait posé un genou au sol après la violente perte de son guerrier et une fois encore il ne put retenir son sourire mauvais.  
_-C'est le moment !_  
Azazel se précipita sur l'elfe toujours à terre mais au moment à il allait abattre sa lame quelque chose l'arrêta net, il frissonna, il dirigea son attention sur l'Arbre Monde, le démon était de plus en plus puissant il le sentait, le rituel allait bientôt finir, il hurla.  
-MAKKEN IL FAUT DETRUIRE L'ARBRE VITE.  
Makken acquiesça, mais l'elfe réagit et profita de l'inattention de Azazel pour le frapper avec sa hallbarde, il tomba au sol une profond entaille au ventre.  
\- Soyez maudits !  
-Aurora occupez-vous de Raivdge, soldats arrêter le je m'occupe de l'arbre. Ordonna Makken qui après c'être débarrassé de l'esprit invoqué par l'elfe envoya un jet de flamme sur l'Arbre.

Aurora s'accroupi à côté de Azazel  
-Ça va ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.  
-J'ai vécu pire, mais un trou dans le ventre ça fait jamais du bien.  
-Je vais arranger ça.  
De ses mains jaillir une forte lumière blanche, Azazel la stoppa avant qu'elle ne le touche.  
-T'es sûr que ça va marcher sur moi, ou pire si ça me tuait ?  
-Il y a qu'un seul moyen de la savoir.  
Et sans entendre de réponse elle apposa ses mains sur la blessure d'Azazel.  
-Alors ?  
\- Ça à l'air de marcher, en tout cas je suis pas mort.

Aurora se concentra pour le soigner, Azazel lui regarda les autres.  
Les soldats arrivaient à grande peine à tenir l'elfe à distance de Makken qui projetait toujours ses flammes sur l'Arbre.  
-Ça prend trop de temps. Commenta Azazel  
-Je fais ce que je peux, c'est la première fois que je soigne un demi-démon.  
-Pas toi l'Arbre, il met trop de temps à être détruit, je sens que le Démon est de plus en plus puissant.  
-Merde.

Aurora arrêta de soigner Azazel et se retourna.  
GENERAL DEPÊCHEZ-VOUS.  
-JE SAIS ! Je vais utiliser un sort plus puissant, j'ai besoin de quelques secondes.  
\- STOP ! VOUS COMMETEREZ UNE MONUMENTALE ERREUR SI VOUS FAITES ÇA. Hurla l'elfe qui avait finalement mit les soldats au tapis.  
Il se jeta alors sur Makken.  
-Merde. Pesta se dernier.

L'elfe l'obligea à arrêter son sort pour esquiver.

-Merde merde merde. Jura Aurora. Si on ne fait pas vite quelque chose il sera trop tard.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêta a lancé elle aussi un jet de flamme sur l'Arbre. Une immense forme sombre et brulante passa à côté d'elle, elle se retourna pour voir Azazel entouré d'une énergie infernale qui semblait provenir de son épée, épée dont le cristal était de plus en plus lumineux.  
La vague de flamme de Azazel frappa l'Arbre ce qui provoqua une fissure dans son armure.  
L'elfe se désintéressa de Makken et couru en direction de Azazel.  
-ARRÊTE ! Hurla-t-il.

Mais Azazel l'ignora.  
_-Dante j'ai besoin de plus de puissance.  
_L'énergie noire qui l'entourait se rassembla au centre de son front ce qui créa ou plutôt ouvrit un troisième œil.  
Azazel canalisa alors toute sa magie ainsi que celle de son épée dans son nouvel œil qu'il libera sous forme de rayon de mana noire en hurlant de colère et de douleur du sang noir coulait du troisième œil, le rayon était si puissant qu'il détruit une grande partie de l'Arbre Monde ne restait de ce dernier que la souche.

Azazel tomba au sol épuisé, l'elfe hurla de rage mais Makken réussit à l'arrêter dans sa course la plaquant au face contre terre.

Aurora se précipita sur Azazel qui crachait du sang, ça blessure au ventre était toujours là et elle recommençait à saigner.

Azazel s'écroula au sol, il était complétement vidé, Aurora fut rapidement à côté de lui. Azazel eut juste le temps de voir du coin de l'œil quelque chose sortir des restes encore fumante de l'Arbre Monde et la vague d'énergie négative qui fonçait sur eux. Malheureusement Azazel encore épuisé n'eut ni le temps ni la force de se mettre à l'abri, il eut uniquement le réflexe de sortir Aurora de la zone d'impact avec ses chaînes qui n'eurent pas le temps pour venir le protéger efficacement.  
Avant l'impact Azazel entendit une voix qui l'appelait.  
_-Il va être l'heure de te réveiller Azazel._

Le démon déploya ses ailes dans un rire mauvais.  
-Bien essayé mortel mais voilà ce qu'il en coute à ceux qui tente de s'en prendre au grand Démon Cindermaul, à genoux et je me montrerais peut-être clément.  
La vision d'Azazel s'assombrit et il tomba dans les ténèbres.

Azazel rouvrit difficilement les yeux, il était dans une grande salle blanche complétement vide qui semblais s'étendre sur des kilomètres, il remarqua que sa blessure n'était plus là.  
-Où suis-je ?  
-Dans ce qui reste de mon esprit et aussi le tien.  
-Comment ça et vous êtes qui?  
-Je suis tout ce qui reste de Neffeza l'Arbre Monde du pouvoir.  
-Arbre Monde comme celui que je viens de détruire ?  
-Celui la même.  
-Ah, heu désolé pour ça. Azazel était assez gêné.  
-Tu n'as pas à l'être mon enfant si tu ne l'avais pas fait cette créature aurais fini de me dévorer et serais devenu instoppable.  
Après une pause Azazel posa la question qui lui brulait les lèvres.  
-Je suis mort c'est ça ?  
-Pas encore, j'ai pu te sauver juste à temps.  
-Mais pourquoi ?  
-Car ton heure n'est pas encore venu, je sens une grande force en toi. Lui dit l'esprit de l'Arbre. Ensemble nous pouvons en finir avec ce démon.  
-Mais comment ?  
-Je vais te faire dons de mes dernières forces, grâce à elles et avec ce pouvoir qui sommeille en toi !  
-Je refuse, il est hors de question que je me transforme une nouvelle fois en une de ses choses.  
-Dans ce cas se plan et beaucoup d'autre vont disparaitre.  
-Vous voulez dire que…  
-Oui ce démon est comme toi ou cet elfe il peut voyager de monde en monde, de plan en plan.  
Azazel serra les poings repensant à sa mère, il ne pouvait pas laisser un de ces monstres détruire d'autres vies…pas quand s'il pouvait l'en empêcher.  
-Mais vous ne me connaissez pas, et si j'utilisais se pouvoir pour faire des choses pire que ce démon.  
-Je te connais plus que tu ne le crois Azazel, je suis lié à ce monde je vois et ressent tout ce qui s'y passe, je sais ce qui tu as fait pour mon peuple, arrêté un scientifique fou et sa création meurtrière de détruire une partie de ce monde, empêché des braconniers de mettre fin à tout une espèce et surtout venir ici tuer un démon millénaire avant qu'il n'asservisse toute forme de vie.  
-Et si tout ça était juste une façade.  
-Nos esprits sont liés mon garçon, je sais que tu es quelqu'un de pur, quoi qu'en pense les gens.  
-Et si je me fais corrompre par mon propre pouvoir.  
-Tu dois apprendre à te faire plus confiance c'est cette peur de toi-même et cette dissonance avec ton pouvoir qui le rend dangereux pour toi et les autres, à force de le refoulé il tente de se libérer seul c'est pour ça que son utilisation te fait souffrir.  
-Je dois avoir confiance en moi ?  
L'esprit acquiesça.  
-Je suis sûre qu'un jour tu y arriveras j'ai foi en toi, en attendant ce jour je serais là pour t'aider.

Azazel réfléchi quelques instants.

-Très bien j'accepte mais tu dois déjà le savoir.  
L'esprit sourit.  
-Bien, mais saches que ses pouvoirs que je t'offre vont vite s'épuiser je n'ai plus assez de force pour te les offres définitivement mais je serais là pour t'aider.  
-C'est compris.  
L'esprit sourit à nouveau et posa sa main sur le torse d'Azazel, et quand l'esprit disparut une aura verte l'entoura.  
Quand il finit d'absorber l'énergie de l'arbre et quand l'aura disparu, Azazel enleva le bandeau qui cachait son œil gauche et la longue cicatrice qui traversait se dernier.  
-Il est l'heure que je me réveillais c'est ça ?

Il regarda du coin de l'œil l'ombre humanoïde qui était apparu derrière lui. Azazel se retourna et avança vers elle.  
-Bon bah quand il faut y aller…faut y aller.  
Azazel inspira et expira doucement et ouvrit son œil gauche… qui luisait d'une couleur rouge sang et en son centre sa pupille c'était transformé en fente verticale, l'ombre recouvrait maintenant l'intégralité de son corps.

Azazel revient à lui, il était sous le sol entouré par des immenses racines, son corps le brulait mais ça n'était pas quelque chose qui le gênait, il tenait toujours son épée entouré d'une aura sombre qui se propageait sur son propre corps, le bras qui la portait avait déjà commencé sa transformation des veines d'énergie noire pulsaient sur tout son bras, des griffes acérées avant remplacé ses ongles, une de ses chaînes avait fusionnez avec le manche de son épée, une corne sortie du côté droit de son fond, il sentit une violente douleur dans son dos, douleur qui disparut aussi tôt une fois ses deux ailles sorties, la protection de racines qui l'entourait commençait à bouger pour lui permettre de sortir.  
Grace à ses yeux il put voir les cinq formes de vie au-dessus de lui l'une d'elle devait être le démon et les quatre autres ses alliés les autres devait être mort, il n'avait pas le temps d'attendre que sa transformation se termine, les racines s'était dégagé il avait maintenant le champ libre pour sortir, Azazel déploya tout l'envergure de ses ailles et s'envola de son trou.

Aurora, Makken, l'elfe et une des prêtresses étaient les seuls encore en vie après l'attaque du démon. Ce dernier regarda les quatre survivants devant lui de toute sa hauteur il faisait facilement dans les trois mètres voir plus.  
-Misérables mortels vous n'êtes rien face au tout puissant Cindermaul. Vous allez payer pour avoir interrompue mon rituel, je pense que je vais vous torturez pendant des jours et m'amusez avec les deux femelles pendant des années.

Mais Aurora ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et projeta une vague de lumière sur le démon qui la para facilement avec sa hache géante.

Fatigue de ces vaines tentatives Cindermaul se ravisa.  
-Ton cadavre sera suffisant.  
Il leva sa hache et l'abattit sur Aurora mais le bruit qu'il entendit n'étais pas celui auquel il s'attendait.  
*Sting*  
Sa hache avait heurté quelque chose de métallique quelque chose qui n'avait pas cédé sous la puissance du démon.

Cindermaul fut surprit de voir un de ses congénères devant lui et surtout contre lui, aucun autres démon n'avait jamais osez le défier. Mais tout bien réfléchie la créature qu'il avait en face de lui n'était pas un véritable démon juste une engeance crée après la reproduction avec un mortel.

Azazel repoussa la hache du démon.

Le temps qu'il vole jusqu'ici sa transformation c'était achevé les veines d'énergie noire pulsaient maintenant sur tout son corps, tous ses ongles étaient maintenant des griffes, ses dents des crocs acérés, une deuxième corne avait rejoint la première sur la partie gauche de sa tête et une queue avec le bout en forme de lance était apparue dans le bas de son dos.

Le demi-démon se tourna vers Aurora et les autres, une aura noire s'échappa de son corps et ses yeux brillaient de haine quand il croisa leurs regards et une voix sombre résonna dans son esprit.  
_-Tue les, tue les tous, le démon, les humains, ce stupide l'elfe qui a osé te défié, ils te sont tous inferieur, écrase les, piétine les, brule les, détruis les. Ils ME sont tous inferieur.__  
__-Reste calme Azazel, ses pensées ne sont pas les tiennes.  
_Lui répondis une voix douce.  
_-Pas les tiennes ? Au contraire se sont les seules qui sont réellement à MOI._

_-Non tu dois garder tes idées claires Azazel contrôle ton pouvoir ne le laisse pas te contrôle  
-Ferme la stupide parasite, tu lui…me pourris l'esprit avec tes conneries, ils sont tous tes ennemies tue les tous.  
-Ton seul ennemi ici est Cindermaul, c'est lui que tu dois combattra pas les autres fait-moi confiance Azazel tu n'es pas comme ça fait toi confiance.  
_L'aura noire autour d'Azazel perdit de son intensité.  
_-Elle a raison je dois m'occuper de son démon…_  
-Je m'occupe de lui faite ce que vous avez à faire.  
Mais la voix sombre, sa voix sombre reprit.  
_-…On verra pour les mortels après._

Sans plus de cérémonie et avant que l'autre démon ne se décide à attaquer, Azazel se jeta sur lui, l'énergie que lui avait donné l'esprit de l'Arbre augmentait ses capacités physiques, il était plus rapide, plus fort et plus endurant que d'habitude.

Azazel para le coup de hache du démon et riposta avec un puissant souffle de flamme noir sur Cindermaul se qui l'obligea à s'envolé pour esquiver. Bien vite le combat se déplacé dans les airs.  
Azazel réussit à prendre le dessus dans ce combat, il contrait les attaques de hache avec son épée et en profitait pour attaquer directement le démon avec le tranchant de sa queue mais aussi en profitant de sa nouvelles vitesse pour esquiver les attaques d'énergie noir du grand démon et en ripostant avec les flammes de son épée ou avec ses chaînes bien que Cindermaul arrivait facilement à les briser pour se libérer.

Après avoir perdu sa hache Cindermaul se dégagea du combat avec un puissant coup de poing qui coupa le souffle à Azazel.  
Cindermaul commençait à perdre patience et hurla.

-QUI EST TU À LA FIN?  
-JE SUIS AZAZEL RAIVDGE ET JE SUIS LA POUR T'ARRETER. Hurla à son tour Azazel.  
Et comme si le ciel l'avait entendu, plusieurs éclairs noirs frappèrent Cindermaul, Azazel en profita pour voler vers lui et le saisi à la gorge enfonçant ses griffes dans sa chaire et son épée dans le torse.  
-Et je suis ta FIN !  
-Ma fin ? Cindermaul saisi le bras gauche d'Azazel et le tordit l'obligeant à lâcher sa gorge et il répéta son action avec le bras droit pour obliger le jeune démon à sortir l'épée de son torse, lui broyant le poignet l'obligeant à lâcher son arme.  
Heureusement pour Azazel sa chaîne était toujours fusionnée avec Dante mais le démon ni prêta pas attention.  
-Comme si un être pathétique dans ton genre pouvait être une menace pour moi. Il le saisie à son tour au cou et ria à gorge déployée.

Azazel ne put retenir un sourire.  
-POURQUOI SE SOURRIR ? Hurla le Démon.  
Un « crack » se fit entendre et Azazel hurla, Cindermaul lâcha le bras gauche d'Azazel maintenant inerte.  
-Alors toujours envie de rire ? Tu apprendras que ce n'est pas un pathétique, incomplet, et solitaire démon dans ton genre qui pourra battre le grand Cindermaul.  
-Sauf que…je ne suis pas seul.

Le démon regarda à niveau du sol pour y voir Makken et Aurora en train de lire un parchemin pour lancer un sort de purification d'une grande puissance.  
L'elfe canalisa l'énergie verte de la forêt et la seine pour la rediriger vers les deux soldats.

Azazel profita du moment d'inattention et puisa dans ses dernières forces pour créer neuf chaînes et les enrouler autour de Cindermaul, et y projeta la puissance du ses éclairs mais aussi des flammes qu'il partageait avec Dante toujours relier à lui.

Le démon hurla et se retourna vers Azazel.  
-STOP IMBECILE, si tu continu tu nous condamne tous les deux.  
_-Il a raison si je reste là on v y passé.  
-Ne l'écouté pas, je suis avec toi, je vais te prouver que tu peux me faire confiance, je suis là tu n'es pas seul.  
_Azazel sentit une chaleur se propagé dans son corps, une douce chaleur, une chaleur réconfortante, son autre voix s'était enfin tu.  
-Je pensais avoir été clair, je ne suis pas seul.  
Une aura verte commença alors à recouvrir son corps pour lui créer une armure de pure énergie.

Cidermaul hurla à nouveau.  
-Se pouvoir est à moi, misérable.  
Il brisa une partie des chaînes d'Azazel, libérant sa main droite, ce dernier cracha du sang.  
-Je vais arracher se sourire de ton visage et ta tête du reste du ton corps, misérable insecte.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse mettre sa menace à exécution une vague de lumière divine enveloppa les deux démons.  
Cindermaul commença à se désintégrer. Et Azazel le nargua toujours avec son sourire et le majeur levé.  
-On dirait que ce Plan a fait son choix.

Cindermaul hurla de rage puis de douleur et Azazel le regarda disparaitre devant lui avec une partie de ses chaînes.  
-_Ça va prendre un temps fou à se régénérer._ Fut la dernière chose à laquelle il pensa avant que sa vision passe du blanc au noir et il senti son corps tomber.

Azazel se réveilla à cause de douleurs dans son corps, il avait l'impression que chacun de ses os étaient brisés, ce n'était peut-être pas qu'une impression se dit-il.  
-_Bon, si j'ai mal c'est que je suis toujours en vie, c'est déjà ça._  
Plusieurs minutes plus tard il réussit finalement à ouvrir les yeux.

Il examina son environnement en bougeant la tête avec difficulté, il était dans une chambre avec seulement un lit, un bureau et une chaise où étaient posés ses vêtements.  
-_Mes vêtements ?  
_Il souleva sa couverture non sans mal et remarqua qu'hormis quelques bandages sur son corps il était nu comme un ver.  
-_Bah aller faite vous plaisir… non mais j'te jure._

Dans un effort surhumain il finit par passer de la position couché à assis sur le rebord du lit.  
Il balaya le reste de la pièce du regard non sans mal mais ni trouva pas son épée.  
-_ En même temps je ne sens pas sa présence à quoi je m'attendais.  
_Il leva le bras droit et son épée apparut finalement dans une légère explosion de flammes noire dans sa main.  
Il souffla de soulagement.  
-_Ouf même pas une égratignure, la résistance de cette épée me surprendra toujours._

Maintenant qu'il était en contact avec Dante il sentie une puissante chaleur l'envahir, ça lui faisait horriblement mal mais après quelques longues et douloureuses minutes son corps fut soigné, pas complétement mais suffisamment pour qu'il puisse bouger normalement.  
-_En dirait que je vais mettre quelques jours à m'en remettre complétement._

Après une dizaine de minutes à inspecter l'état de son corps, Azazel se leva finalement de son lit, il s'aperçu qu'il boitait de la jambe gauche il dut utiliser son épée comme d'une canne, mais s'habilla tout de même et sortie de la chambre il avait quelque chose d'important à faire.

Alors qu'il sortait de sa chambre il tomba nez à nez avec Aurora.

Elle était heureuse de le voir enfin réveillé.  
-Azazel ça va mieux ?  
-J'ai mal partout, je peux plus générer de chaînes mais je suis en vie c'est déjà ça, par contre c'est la dernière fois que j'affronte un Démon qui fait deux fois ma taille la prochaine fois c'est sans moi.  
-En espérant qu'il n'y ait pas de prochaine fois alors. Mais comment c'est possible que tu ne puisses plus générer tes chaînes ? C'est grave ?  
Aurora semblais vraiment inquiète.  
-Non pas vraiment je peux créer en temps normal quatre ou cinq chaînes dix en puisant vraiment dans mes ressources et quand elles sont détruites j'ai besoin de temps pour pouvoir en recréer et elles ont tous été détruite lors du combat contre Cindermaul. Dans quelques semaines ça devrait être bon.  
-Ouf je suis rassurée.  
-Bah alors on s'inquiète pour le méchant démon Vice-capitaine Aurora de la Légion Ardente? Ça doit pas être très bien vu ça non ?  
Azazel arborai un sourire moqueur quant à elle Aurora détourna le regard.  
-On est allié et tu as failli y rester normal que je m'inquiète et puis … tu aies un démi-démon pas un « méchant démon » ?  
Azazel souriait toujours.  
-Tiens et que ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis ?  
-Hormis le fais que tu nous aies aidé, que tu m'aie sauvé la vie deux fois et que tu étais prêt à te sacrifié pour arrêter Cindermaul se qui à entrainer le fais que tu sois resté inconscient pendant une semaine ? Non je ne vois vraiment pas.  
-Tu ne devrais peut-être pas. Dis-t-il doucement. Il avait les idées claire, pour lui seul mais pour combien de temps cela allait durer.  
-Tu as dit quelque chose ?  
-Non rien…c'est rassurant alors, ça veut dire que je vais pas finir avec la Légion aux fesses ou une lance planté dans le cœur.  
-Normalement le Général s'en est assuré donc tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire à ce niveau et pour la lance ce n'est pas dans mes projets et si on avait voulus se débarrassé de toi on ne t'aurait pas soigné.  
-Ça se tient oui, attend je suis resté une semaine inconscient ?  
-Oui. D'ailleurs tu devrais manger avant de faire quel que soit d'autre.  
-Non désolé j'ai une chose à faire avant.  
-Quoi donc ?  
-Il fait que je retourne là où était l'Arbre Monde c'est important et puis bon je suis déjà resté plus longtemps qu'une semaine sans manger je risque rien.  
Aurora hésita un moment, elle fixa Azazel toujours appuyé sur son épée.  
-Tu es sûr que ça vas aller ?  
-Bien sûr, j'ai encore pas mal de ressource, ne t'inquiète pas je connais mes limites.  
-Dans ce cas je te laisse y aller mais seul, l'elfe doit toujours être dans les parages et j'aimerais éviter de le revoir.  
-Je peux le comprendre.  
-Je vais te faire préparer à manger pour tout retour en attendant.  
-Ça c'est une très bonne idée.  
-Fait attention.  
-Je promets rien, on se voit plus tard.

Aurora soupira, finalement elle et Azazel se séparèrent.

En sortant de la tour Azazel prit à nouveau le chemin pour rejoindre l'endroit où se trouvait l'Arbre Monde, cela lui prit beaucoup plus de temps que la première fois sa jambe continuait de lui faire mal.  
-Si seulement j'avais assez de force pour déployer mes ailles.

Il arriva finalement à destination légèrement essoufflé, il entendit du mouvement à sa droite et se tourna en direction du son.  
-Je suis pas venu pour me battre.  
\- Dans ce cas que viens-tu faire ici ?  
-Mystère.

Au regard noir que lui lenca l'elfe Azazel se racla la gorge.  
-Plus sérieusement je suis pas sûr de le savoir exactement moi-même.

L'elfe le fixa, ses yeux s'illumina de vert et semblais percé l'âme d'Azazel ce qui le mit très mal à l'aise, il se rapprocha du démon.  
-Tu possèdes le pouvoir de l'Arbre Monde, je n'en étais pas sur lors de la bataille. Pourquoi ?  
-Quoi ? On est jaloux ? Les lèvres d'Azazel se tordirent en un sourire narquois.  
-Répond à ma question démon ! L'elfe resserra la prise qu'il avait sur son arme.  
-Pas beaucoup d'humour à ce que je vois…elle me l'a donné pour qu'on puisse tué l'autre démon.  
-Et tu es revenu ici ? Surprenant.  
Azazel acquiesça  
-Je suis sûr que se pouvoir pourrait me servir…mais je ne suis pas comme ça ou je ne veux pas être comme ça, je pense pas que je serais fière de moi si je le faisais _et elle encore moins_… et de tout façon sa place est ici, il en a plus besoin que moi.  
Azazel concentra l'énergie de l'Arbre Monde dans le creux de ses mains qui prit alors la forme d'une graine et la planta proche de l'ancien Arbre.  
-Ça prendra peut-être des siècles ou des millénaires mais un nouvel Arbre prendre un jour la place de l'ancien enfin je crois j'ai jamais eu la main verte.  
Azazel se laissa tomber au sol épuisé.

Sinitar lui adressa finalement la parole.  
-Je ne pensais pas qu'un démon pouvait être aussi altruiste.  
-Je suis unique c'est pour ça. Répondit Azazel en haussant les épaules.

Azazel et l'elfe restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes.  
Azazel remarqua que l'elfe priais ou quelque chose qui y ressemblais.  
Il ferma les yeux.  
_-Je sais pas si ça serre à quelque chose mais merci pour le coup de main Neffeza.  
_Il crut entendre un chuchotement d'une voix douce et féminine.  
_-Merci  
_Azazel sourit. Finalement il se leva et se retourna vers l'elfe

-Sinon tu as prévu de faire quoi en suite ?  
-Pourquoi?  
-C'est la première fois que je rencontre quelqu'un comme moi.  
L'elfe le coupa.  
-Comme toi ?  
-Ouais pouvant voyager de plan en plan et je me disais quand pouvant faire un bout de chemin ensemble ça pourrait être fun.  
-Comment sais-tu cela.  
-C'est l'esprit de l'Arbre Monde qui me l'avais dit, Cindermaul en était un aussi d'ailleurs.  
L'elfe réfléchi.  
-Hum…alors tu me demande de faire équipe avec alors que j'ai essayé de te tuer, intéressant !  
-C'était un malentendu et au final tu n'as tué personne.  
-Laisse-moi le temps d'y réfléchir.  
-De toute façon je peux pas voyager dans cette état j'ai déjà du mal à me lever alors voyager…mais on se retrouve ici quand j'ai fini de récupéré ?  
L'elfe acquiesça.  
-En faite je m'appelle Azazel, Azazel Raivdge.  
Il tendit sa main vers l'elfe qui finit par la serer.  
-Alors à mon tour de me présenter, Sinitar Sullivan. Enchanté Azazel Raivdge.  
-Bon on se revoit dans quelques jours.

Azazel repris le chemin de la tour de la Légion après un dernier signe de main.

**Voila fin du premier chapitre j'espère qu'il vous à plus, désolé pour les fautes et autres coquilles j'essaye de faire attention mais c'est pas toujours évident.  
N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews qu'elles soient positive ou négative. J'essaye de faire attention à ne pas rendre mes OC trop puissant alors si vous trouvez qu'ils le sont n'hésité pas à me le signalé également.**


End file.
